Remus Sirius
by Cygna
Summary: Remus und Sirius... Slash... ich weiß nix inner summary zu sagen.. also .. das wars ^^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: nix meins, alles Rowlings ihrs, mir gehört nur meine kranke Fantasie und der Pc ^^ Warnings: Joa, Slash, nich war? RL/SB Rating: Weiß ich nich... sagt ihr mir eins ^^; Email: Schreibt mir, ich habs nötig *sabber* Cygna@gmx.net  
  
1. "Hey, Remus, warte doch! ... Ich hab es doch nicht so gemeint!" Der schwarzhaarige Junge rannte hinter demjenigen, dem er nachrief, hinterher. Da er groß und recht stark war, hatte er den Jungen mit den hellbraunen Haaren bald eingeholt. Er hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. "Bitte, Remus ... es tut mir leid.." Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. "Sirius. Bitte! Bitte, lass mich jetzt allein." Er wollte sich wieder umdrehen und weitergehen. Doch Sirius hielt ihn weiterhin an der Schulter fest. Remus wehrte sich. "Ich lass dich erst los, wenn du mich angehört hast!" Remus sträubte sich noch etwas, doch der Junge, der ihn nun gegen eine Wand drückte, war um einiges stärker als er und so gab er schließlich auf. "Sag schon." Remus ließ den Kopf sinken. "Nun.. ich.. Remus, es tut mir leid.." "Das sagtest du bereits." Auf Sirius' Wangen bildete sich eine leichte Röte. Remus blickte hoch, doch nun schaute Sirius weg. " Hör zu, Remus.." begann der schwarzhaarige Junge, doch sein Kopf war immernoch von ihm abgewandt, "Ich war in die Ecke gedrängt.. Severus hat uns gesehen!" Jetzt schaute er ihm wieder in die Augen. "Du kennst doch Snape. Hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass ... dass..." "Dass was?" Die cremefarbenen Augen von Remus schauten ernst in die fast schwarzen von Sirius. Dieser lenkte ab. "Auf jeden Fall hab ich ihm gesagt, dass ich nur mit dir gespielt habe - wie konnte ich ahnen, dass du zugehört hast?! In dem Moment glaubte ich, dass wenn ich die Wahrheit sagen würde, alles aus wäre. Du kennst Severus, er hätte es allen gesagt und die hätten uns nur damit aufgezogen. Ich wollte uns das ersparen.. Remus.. Hätte ich ihm etwa sagen sollen, dass es mir mit dir ernst ist?!" Die letzten Worte kamen sehr schnell und mit einem leichten hysterischem Anflug aus Sirius' Mund. Danach starrte er Remus an. Der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren ließ dessen Hände los und drehte sich um. Und dann lief er weg.  
  
Ok, das war nur der erste Streich, doch der zweite folgt sogleich... 


	2. Remus Sirius 2

2. Sirius saß in der Bibliothek. Er hatte vor sich ein Buch aufgeschlagen. Er schaute zwar auf die Seiten, doch konnte er sie nicht "sehen". Er saß da, kaute auf seinem Federkiel rum und dachte nach. Dachte an die vergangene Nacht. Mmmh... Er konnte ihn förmlich noch schmecken. Und riechen.Mmh, Karamel.. So in Gedanken versunken merkte Sirius nicht, wie sich jemand von hinten an ihn heranschlich. Erst als er den Atem an seinem Ohr spürte, erwachte er langsam aus seinem Tagtraum. Remus? "Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Sirius schrak hoch, als er erkannte, wem die Stimme gehörte. "Snape.." Er drehte sich um und sah die Person angewidert an. "Was willst du?" Snape setzte sich - für seine Verhältnisse - fröhlich auf den Stuhl neben Sirius. "Och, nichts bestimmtes. Ich wollte mich nur mal ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten. Smalltalk eben." "Slytherins haben keine Smalltalks mit Gryffindors." erwiderte Sirius und in Gedanken stellte er sich Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle vor, wie sie gemütlich am Kamin saßen, Kamillentee aus rosafarbenem Teeservice tranken und sich über den Klatsch, der in der neuesten "Hexenwoche" stand. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. "Ich hab euch gesehen."  
  
Dies war nun der zweite Streich, doch auch der dritte folgt sogleich... 


	3. Remus Sirius 3

3. "Ich hab euch gesehen." Das Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht erstarrte. "Was hast du da gesagt? Wen willst du wobei gesehen haben?!" Auf Snape' s Gesicht machte sich nun ein hinterhältiges Grinsen breit. "Och, ich konnte gestern nicht schlafen und da hab ich einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht. Ich bin dann so ganz zufällig am Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler vorbeigekommen. Ich hab da so "komische Geräusche gehört. Und da ich ja leider nicht das Passwort für das Bad kenne, hab ich halt den Spruch angewandt, den uns Flitwick letztens beigebracht hat." Sirius konnte sich sehr wohl noch an die Stunde erinnern, in denen Flitwick ihnen den Spruch, der all das, was man primär sieht (Wände, Mauern, Autos, U-Boote, Kanarienvögel.. äh.. nee, die nich ^^;), für kurze Zeit unsichtbar machte, nahegelegt hatte (zwar hatte er noch hinzugefügt, dass sie den Spruch nur in der Not anwenden sollten, aber was interessiert das neugierige Schüler?!). "Was ich da gesehen habe, hat mich natürlich zutiefst geschockt: Ein Sirius, der einem Remus... naja, du weißt schon. Aber ich hab mich auch gleich abgewandt, sei da unbesorgt, "sowas" wollte ich mir und meinen Augen doch nicht antun. Aber kommen wir doch zurück zur Hauptsache: Was würde wohl die Schülerschaft sagen, wenn herauskäme, dass Sirius, der Mädchenschwarm, in einen Jungen verliebt ist?" "Das wagst du nicht." Knurrte Sirius Snape an. Dieser lehnte sich gelassen zurück und eine Strähne seines (damals schon) fettigen Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht, welches einen triumphalen Ausdruck angenommen hatte. "Und wenn doch?" "Ich hab sowieso nur mit ihm gespielt." Sagte Sirius nun betont lässig. "Es hat mir nichts bedeutet. Ein kleiner Fick zwischendurch um Druck abzulassen." Snape schien sich merkwürdigerweise damit zufrieden stellen zu lassen. "Na dann..." Dann stand er auf und ging aus der Bibliothek.  
  
  
  
Und hier nun kam der dritte Streich, doch auch der vierte folgt sogleich.... 


	4. Remus Sirius 4

4. Oh, was ist das? Ein Brief? Für mich? Mal sehn was drin steht.. Remus öffnete den Umschlag der auf seinem Nachttisch lag. ,Lieber Remus!' Anfang schonmal nicht schlecht. ,Ich erwarte dich um zehn nach 3 in der Bibliothek' Huch? Da will jemand was mit mir besprechen oder so.. was das wohl sein mag? ,Sirius' Oh, Sirius... mmh...hmm.. kein Gruß? Ok, ich weiß ja, dass er nicht poetisch begabt ist ..aber das? Was er nur von mir will? .. Ja, das sowieso, aber in der Bibliothek?! Remus kicherte bei dem Gedanken daran, es in der Bücherei zu tun, wurde dabei aber auch etwas rot. Äh hmm, nee, das kann er nich meinen. Pft, ich werd's ja sowieso nachher erfahren, warum sich den Kopf zerbrechen. Erstmal duschen und anziehen und so.. Mühselig hievte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte zum Spiegel Seine Haare waren total zerzaust und an seinem Hals waren unzählige Knutschflecke. Hmpf.. zum Glück ist Winter. Kann ich ja meinen Schal anziehen. Ausserdem wird ich immer so schnell krank, da kann ich den Schal auch drinnen tragen. Niahaha - Problem gelöst! Remus grinste zufrieden sein Spiegelbild an.  
  
Nachdem der Junge mit dem hellbraunen Haar fertig geduscht hatte und angezogen war (Details beim Duschen überlass ich eurer Fantasie), ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Wieviel Uhr sind es eigentlich? Er schaute auf die Uhr, die über dem Kamin hing: 12:37 Der Gryffindor setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin und griff sich eines der Bücher die dort rumlagen. Auch wenn Sonntag ist, lernen kann man immer.  
  
Kurz vor 3 (er hatte wirklich die ganze Zeit gelernt) machte sich Remus gut gelaunt auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Er ging durch die Reihen und als er Sirius sah, wollte er gleich auf ihn zu rennen, doch dann bemerkte er die Person, mit der sich Sirius unterhielt. Langsam ging Remus um eine Bücherreihe um dem Gespräch zu lauschen.  
  
"Ich habe nur mit ihm gespielt, es hat mir nichts bedeutet."  
  
Dies war auch der vierte Streich... und wie's weitergeht muss ich mir noch überlegen *drop* Ok, Reviews sind natürlich immer gerne gesehen, wer will kann sich auch noch mehr meiner kranken Fantasie aussetzten (die zuweilen immer schlimmer wird) und mir als Beta-Leser fungieren... *s* Freiwillige? ^^ Und bütte bütte reviewt, muss doch wissen was euch so gefällt (is ja auch meine erste Fic... ja, es wird noch alles besser, versprochen ^^;)  
  
Bis dann Cygna-chan ^^ 


End file.
